


More Than Enough

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: The morning after the housewarming party (S5E05) Patrick, David and Ted have a very awkward conversation.





	More Than Enough

As always, it’s Patrick who wakes first, an hour later than his usual time of six o’clock. Rolling over, he watches David sleep beside him, eyes closed and hair tousled, his face relaxed and lacking its usual sardonic expression. Slowly David wakes, his dark eyes meet Patrick’s and a smile lights his face. 

“Morning.” Patrick reaches down to kiss David gently on the lips. 

“Is it morning already? It feels like the middle of the night.”

“It’s seven o’clock. C’mon sleepy, I’ll make you some coffee.”

“Mmmm, that’s not morning.” Before he can get out of bed, David pulls Patrick down for a second kiss. Patrick lingers for a minute before reluctantly slipping out of the warm bed and heading to the kitchen.

As he sets up the coffee maker for David’s coffee and puts the kettle on for tea, Patrick knows that he’s avoiding their conversation from last night. He feels the stab of jealousy return as he replays the moment when Ted kissed David in his mind. 

He’d never felt jealous with Rachel. In hindsight, it was another sign of how their relationship had never worked. At the time, he had prided himself on being the type of guy who didn’t get jealous. But with David, it’s different. He feels a possessiveness for David that he’s never felt before. And mixed with the jealousy is a flicker of something else that makes him feel uncertain, a feeling of being attracted, not just to David, but to a good looking guy like Ted. Not that he wants Ted like he wants David, but...with a grimace, he shies away from those thoughts and finishes his tea. 

David has taken over Patrick’s pillow and pulled the covers over his head. Patrick sets the cup of coffee on the nightstand and tugs the comforter down far enough to give David a kiss on the cheek before collecting some clean clothes and heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Moving into his apartment means that he hasn’t been at the store as much over the past week and he knows that there is a backlog of cash reconciliations, online orders and product inventory waiting for him.

When he opens the bathroom door, he sees that David is sitting up in bed, clutching the cup of coffee in both hands. 

“Good morning again,” he says, leaning down to give David a proper kiss. David smiles as he returns the kiss, refusing to relinquish his grip on his coffee cup.

“I’m headed to the store, I’ll see you there in a bit?”

“As soon as it is actually morning and not the middle of the night,” David confirms.

At the store, he gets ready to open for the day, turning on the lights, counting the float and checking for any items that need to be restocked. After unlocking the door promptly at nine, he sets up his laptop on the front counter and begins to work through the online orders that have accumulated over the past few days. 

He’s been working for about half an hour when the bell on the door jingles. He looks up, expecting that David has finally made it into work. Instead, Ted is standing inside the door, looking as uncomfortable as Patrick suddenly feels. A long silence ensues and Patrick starts to wonder if it’s possible to die from awkwardness before they both speak at once.

“So…” says Ted.

“Can I…” Patrick begins, before stopping and starting again. “How about you go first?”

“Is David here?” Ted asks and Patrick feels the jealousy flare up and threaten to overwhelm him. Struggling to keep his voice even, he replies “No, he’s not in yet.”

“Oh, good, that’s good.” 

Patrick can see that Ted is actually relieved about David’s absence. His tension eases slightly as Ted continues.

“Alexis told me what happened last night. I think I should apologize. I hope I wasn’t a...party pooper who messed anything up for you and David.”

Patrick chuckles awkwardly. Ted’s terrible joke has erased any inkling of attraction that Patrick might have felt towards him last night. But he isn’t sure what to say. Normally, he’d just accept the apology, but he doesn’t know if he’s ready to forgive Ted for kissing David. Once again, the silence grows until it starts to feel unnatural.

“Um…” Patrick begins, just as the bell sounds again and David comes into the store. Patrick smiles, happy to see him and relieved to have a break from his uncomfortable conversation with Ted. David isn’t smiling, however.

“I’m sorry, did I miss an invitation to a morning meeting?”

“I should go,” Ted says, clearly reluctant to talk to David. “All those cats aren’t going to spay themselves.” 

As the door closes behind him David demands, “What was that?”

Patrick comes out from behind the counter and places his hands on David’s shoulders. David is wearing one of Patrick’s favorite sweaters. He knows the black and white striped sweater is by a famous designer, but he likes it because it’s soft and fuzzy and it makes him want to run his hands all over David. “He came to apologize.”

“Just to you, though?”

“Well, David, you didn’t seem to be very upset, so maybe he didn’t think he had anything to apologize to you for.” His tone is a bit sharper than he intends and David’s eyes narrow slightly. 

“He could have just sent a text or something. He didn’t need to come all the way down here.”

“What’s the matter? You were ready to run away with Ted last night, now you’re worried that I might run away with him this morning?” The words are playful, but there’s an edge to them.

“No. No. I’m just not ready to give up my dream of a traveling pet grooming business.”

“Mmmm hmmm.”

“OK, fine. After what you said about him last night, I may have had a small twinge of jealousy seeing you and Ted together this morning.”

Patrick smirks, “So, you’re jealous then? How jealous are you?” He asks, deliberately copying David’s words from last night.

“Jealous enough to know that I’d rather be doing this,” David says as he leans over to kiss Patrick, “Instead of talking about Ted.”

“So neither of us are going to run away with him.”

“Well, not today anyway,” David replies, “I think we’ve both seen enough of Ted this week.”

“More than enough,” Patrick agrees as he pulls David close and kisses him.


End file.
